Breath of the Wild
by Zekell
Summary: No sabía quien era. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y una nube rodeaba su cabeza. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Caminando hasta dar con el exterior, dentro de un templo en ruinas, recuerdos comienzan a llenar su mente cual cascada. Todo había comenzado como un hermoso día, al lado de la persona que más le importaba, hasta que todo cambió. Sí, todo eso... hace 100 años. [Zelink]


**~Breath of the Wild~**

* * *

 _ **-DISCLAIMER-**_

"The Legend of Zelda" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eji Aonuma y Nintendo. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos; solo escribo como pasatiempo. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, por lo cual los créditos se los lleva su respectivo autor.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Una cálida brisa movía con gracia los arboles y flores que decoraban el jardín que ella contemplaba con serenidad.

Estaba esperando con una paciencia que era solo suya, y que solo le pertenecía al guardián que conocía tan bien como el a ella.

Cerró los ojos un momento para escuchar el pasivo sonido de la naturaleza hasta el momento en que se unieron unos apresurados pasos. Sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecían.

Llegaba a quien más deseaba ver ese día, el cual se arrodilló en señal de respeto en el mismo instante en el que cruzaron miradas.

—Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que te arrodilles...— dijo un poco cansada, pero sin dar la intención de estar enojada. —...Link.

Escuchó un suspiro de parte suya. Se levanto lentamente para verla directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

—Lo lamento, es muy difícil evitarlo prin- digo, Zelda.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el jardín, disfrutando la compañía que se brindaban. Eran pocas las veces en las que podían estar en un momento tan intimo, en completa soledad.

—Hoy es el gran día— comentó Link. —¿Estás nerviosa?

Zelda negó con la cabeza. —Me he preparado por años para este día... y si tú estás a mi lado, estoy segura que nada saldrá mal...— Se había pensado bastante decir lo último, desviando con vergüenza la mirada hacia el lado opuesto del chico.

El abrió los ojos asimilando lo que ella le acababa de decir, sintiendo la cara cada vez más roja al ver el bello rostro de la hyliana en esas condiciones.

—A-ah, me alegra oír eso...— habló con un poco de lentitud intentando despejar su mente. Debía mantenerse tranquilo.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que llegaron a la salida. Quitaba bastante el aliento semejante paisaje que se encontraba delante de los hylianos; al fondo un decorado y alegre pueblo, el verde de la planicie, las majestuosas montañas, y el naranja del atardecer cual fuente de luz se extinguía poco a poco. Se quedaron un momento apreciando tal espectáculo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Link apretó los puños un momento para darse cierto impulso. Volteó a ver a su compañera.

—¿Ocurre algo Link?— preguntó al notar su mirada.

—Ah, nada... sólo quería decirte que... te vez muy bien así... y, bueno...

Sintió el rubor llegar a sus mejillas.

 _Tal vez si lo haría._..

Al intentar fijar su vista en cualquier otra cosa después de lo que había dicho, se encontró casualmente con un arbusto lleno de flores totalmente blancas. Estiró la mano para tomar una, pensando que no podía hacer algo mucho más atrevido y vergonzoso hacia la princesa de Hyrule que lo anterior.

Silenciosamente Link colocó la flor al lado de la oreja de la Hyliana, haciendo que combinase con el vestido de mismo color. Ella solo podía mirarle sin decir una sola palabra.

—...Ahora te vez mejor.— Sonrió todavía más rojo. —Bueno, deben estar esperándonos. Vamos.

Y así, él comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, con Zelda sin poder moverse de donde se había quedado. Estaba pensándoselo demasiado.

Toco la flor delicadamente, procurando que esta no se cayera.

Se decidió.

 _Si, lo haría definitivamente._

—¡Link!— gritó de tal manera que él volteo al instante. —¡Tengo que decirte algo muy importante!— ya no había marcha atrás. —¡Link, yo...!

Una estruendosa explosión interrumpió las palabras de Zelda, seguido por un terremoto que alteró más a Link. Algo había ocurrido en la ciudad. Podía decirlo por el humo que comenzaba a brotar seguido de gritos. Ambos voltearon a verse, preocupados.

Link desenvainó la espada maestra para bajar las escaleras con rapidez en dirección al pueblo, seguido por Zelda.

Avistaron a un guardia justo a la entrada al pueblo montado en un caballo. Otro gravemente herido se encontraba en la parte de atrás.

—¡¿Que ocurrió?!— preguntó Link alarmado.

—¡Es terrible!— exclamó el guardia. —¡Princesa Zelda, tiene que huir de inmediato! ¡Tienes que escoltarla, Link!

—¿¡Pero que es lo que está pasando!? ¡Habla ahora!

—¡Los... los guardianes se han vuelto locos! Comenzaron a atacar el pueblo y matar gente... después llegó esa niebla negra y... y...

—No puede ser...— susurró la Hyliana, pero lo suficiente para que Link la escuchara y volteara a ver. —¡Mi padre está en la plaza mayor! ¡Tenemos que ir!

Dicho eso salió corriendo, ignorando las advertencias del guardia. Link preocupado salió corriendo en dirección a donde Zelda fue. Sabía que no podría intentar pararla, y menos cuando su padre y venerado rey se encontraba en peligro.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo. Ese fue...

El final de una época de paz.

* * *

 **Im friggin' damn back! Bueno, no del todo.**

 **¡Hola lectores! Seguro que no me recuerdan, pero whatever.**

 **No podía evitar escribir algo después de ver el nuevo trailer. Mientras más lo veia, mas sentia ganas de abrir el bloc de notas hasta que ya era mera obligación hacerlo. Es... es tan hermoso, que les juro que grité como una loca mientras todo el mundo me veía raro. PERO NO ME IMPORTA, PORQUE PUEDO HACERLO OTRA VEZ! ES SUMAMENTE EXCISITO, ES EL MEJOR TRAILER QUE HAYA VISTO EN MI EXISTENCIA! NINTENDO, LLEVATE MI DINERO Y HASTA SI QUIERES MI ALMA! (No lo creo, esa ya la vendí al internet.)**

 **CHICOS, ESTE ES EL ZELDA! ¿Será que por fin Nintendo escuchó nuestras plegarias? ¿Nos darán el juego con Zelink que tanto anhelábamos? Shit, que cumplió todas mis expectativas con un solo trailer, por lo cual ya no se qué esperarme. HUBO ZELINK EN UN TRAILER, ¿¡QUE NOS ESPERA EN EL JUEGO ENTERO POR AMOR A HYLIA!? ZELDA SE VE HERMOSA! EL JUEGO ES TOTALMENTE HERMOSO! Y EL PRECIO DE LA SWITCH ES... una porquería. Me quedaré pobre.**

 **Sorry, tengo demasiado Hype por este juego como los demás que anunciaron... Creo que lloraré de nuevo porque todavía no es Marzo.**

 **Esto será parte de una mini historia, bastante corta, pero creo que queda mejor si la divido en varios capítulos para que no sea demasiado largo. Calculo que serán 3 capítulos, uno para esta introducción 100% Zelink no fake link MEGA. Luego la apocalipsis, y después, bueno, un capítulo entero de Link corriendo en calzones quemando todo a su paso. Bueno no.**

 **Me despido dándoles un hermoso abrazo de Goron y... ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Bai.**


End file.
